Alex in Wonderland
by La-Vie-Boheme94
Summary: After seeing Tim Burton's AMAZING verison of this classic tale, I decided to create my own verison of the story using the awesome characters of SVU. I twisted the plot a bit to fit my vision. Alex is bored and accidently falls down a rabbit hole....
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Alex in Wonderland**

**Fandom: Law&Order:SVU**

**Pairing: Olivia/Alex**

**Rating: G to PG-13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law&Order:SVU. Dick Wolf and NBC does. I also do not own Alice in Wonderland. Disney does. Damn them all!**

**Author's Notes: Read and Review please. Enjoy the story :)**

**The Cast:**

**Alex Cabot-Alice**

**Olivia Benson-Mad Hatter**

**Serena Southerlyn-White Queen**

**Abbie Carmicheal-Cheshire Cat**

**Elizabeth Donnely-Red Queen**

**White Rabbit-Himself**

**Dormouse-Herself**

**March Hare-Himself**

**Donald Cragen-Blue Caterpillar**

**Odafin Tutuola-Tweedledee**

**John Munch-Tweedledum**

**Casey Novak-Alice's Sister**

**And now the story begins.........**


	2. The Party

**Chapter One: The Party**

**Eighteen year old Alexandra Cabot sat on a small stool in front of her vanity mirror that was on her dresser while her twenty-one year old sister, Casey, stood behind her, brushing her hair. Downstairs from where the sisters were, a party was in full swing. The party was to celebrate Alex finally turning eighteen and, to the young girl's dismay, her engagement to the boy she's hated since birth, Trevor Langdon Jr., or TJ. Her mother, Androna, was always encouraging her to marry into the Langdon family after they took over her father, Roger's, trading company when he died. Alex had a huge problem with that. One, she considered TJ to be the foulest thing that ever walked this Earth, two, his mother, Darla, was always dropping hints on how she wanted atleast eight grandchildren before she died, and, three, the Langdons were just plain boring. Roger had always taught Alex to live in the moment and explore new ideas and possiblities, to think outside the box. Darla was trying to do the complete opposite. She wanted to keep Alex caged til she bowed to TJ's every whim.  
**

**Adrona had instructed Casey to dress Alex in her finest part clothes. The older girl picked out a soft light blue sundress with a white ribbon around the waist, white lace dress socks, and black doll shoes. For herself, she picked an off the shoulder lime green dress with purple lace triming and matching lime green ballet flats. Her fiery redy shoulder length hair was half up, half down and she was trying to put Alex's long straw blonde hair into a French braid, but as usual, Alex was being stubborn.**

**Casey sighed and put down the brush she was using. "Come on, Al, don't be like that."**

**Alex looked up at her older sister, "Don't be like what? I'm being forced to marry some slime ball I have no interest in what so ever and you're telling me not to be upset? You try doing this and tell me how you feel." Casey stared at her younger sister, shaking her head.**

**"Alexandra, you should be lucky you're getting married at all. Some of us aren't that lucky."**

**Alex winced, instantly feeling bad for what she said. She knew their mother was always on Casey for not being married and on her second child by now. Casey was the one who wanted to be married, to raise a family and worry about her husband. That wasn't Alex. She wanted to be free to travel the world, experience new things. Being married and forced to raise children wtih TJ would mean she was a caged bird; forced to bend to society's rules and she'd never get to be herself. Alex turned on the stool laying her hand over Casey's.**

**"Casey, I'm sorry. I know you want to be the one getting married, and, God knows, I'd switch places with you in a minute. You have the choice to live your life, explore new places, try new things, meet new people. You should embrace that opportunity."**

**"Alexandra, I know Father was always filling your head with ideas of being different and exploring places, but, the reality is, this is your future. You need to stop living in wonderland and start preparing yourself for marriage," Casey finished the braid with a blue satin ribbon and headed to the door, "Come down, everyone's waiting." Sighing, Alex stood up and followed her sister to the party. **

**Families the Cabots have known for generations turned up to celebrate Alex's birthday/engagement. The Stablers, the Bensons, the Munchs, the Tutuolas, and many more turned out to support the youngest Cabot into her journey into adulthood. The only good thing about the party was that she could hang out with her friends before her "big moment" with Trevor. As Casey walked down the white marble stairs leading from the deck to the grassy backyard where the actual party was taking place, ALex could see her group standing in the corner on the deck. Quickly, she went over to them, relieved to have some stress free time before her mother found her. Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutuola, and John Munch were all looking handsome in clean crisp black suits with blood red ties. But, the focus of Alex's attention was solely on Olivia Benson. Though she wold never admit it out loud, Alex thoguht Olivia was the most beauitful creature on Earth. She had smooth, caramel colored skin, shoulder length dark mocha brown hair curled to perfection, and amber almost golden colored eyes. She wore a canary yellow strapless dress with a bodice that hugged her upper body and flowed out to her knees. Silver flats were on her feet making her eye level with Alex and she had the most inviting smile on her face.**

**ALex practically swooned when Olivia smiled at her. "Hey guys," she tried to compose herself.**

**Olivia smiled brightened when Alex came over. "Hey, Al," she drawled in her light Brooklyn accent, "We were about to send a search party after you."**

**"Yeah," Fin nodded, "What took you so long?"**

**Alex rolled her eyes. "What else, but my ever so loving sister. She was doing my hair while lecturing me about how lucky I am that the Langdons want to welcome me to the family. Like I give a rat's ass."**

**"ALEXANDRA!" Alex cringed. She knew she should've known never to curse when her mother was within ear shot. Turning around slowly, she came face to face with Adrona. **

**Adrona was a beauitful woman. She had pale blonde hair that reached her hips, which was blow dried and hanging off one shoulder, emerald green eyes, and her still fit body was in a long dark blue corset gown with a gray shawl covering her shoulders. Standing right next to her was Mr. Trevor Langdon, and the devil and child, Darla Langdon and TJ. Darla was wearing a peach gown with see through sleeves, her mousey brown hair in a bun. Trevor wore a dark blue suit with a black tie. TJ looked like a groom in a black and white tuxedo and a black bow tie. Alex thought she was going to be sick.**

**"How dare you use that foul language! You're a lady! Ladies don't speak in that manner!" Adrona scolded.**

**"She's hardly a lady if that type of speech slips so easily off her tongue," Darla sneered. Alex narrowed her eyes at her.**

**"Excuse me, Lady Langdon, but Alexandra is the most proper lady I've ever met," Olivia stepped in, trying to help defuse the situation.**

**Darla narrowed her eyes at Olivia. "Shouldn't you be making sure your mother doesn't over do it with the wine?" Alex's eyes widened in horror. She glanced at her best friend and saw her normally tan skin turn beat red. It was common knowledge that Olivia's mother was a recovering alcholic, but, in their circle, everyone was respectful and never mentioned it. Of course Ldy Bitchington would say something.**

**'I have to get her out of her,' Alex thought.**

**Reading her thoughts, Elliot, Fin, and Munch surrounded Olivia. Elliot stepped forward, lightly puting his hand on the small of her back, "Come on, Liv, let's go get something to eat," Olivia slowly nodded and allowed herself to be led away. Alex was about to follow her friend when she felt a masculine hand wrap itself around her bicep. She turned to see TJ leering over her. He smelled of after shave and onions. It made Alex's eyes water.**

**"Come with me, darling. Our future starts now," Alex reluantly let Trevor lead her to the small gazbo that stood in the middle of the white rose garden.**


End file.
